Paralyze
by mileyrocks2
Summary: whathappens when the person u like,likes some1 else?wellthe people they likedo like some1 else.will they find out wholikes who?what happenswhen ppl try/almost die?whatbout hurt,phsical/mental?whatIF they find out? I REWRITT
1. I must be dreaming

**Chapter 1**

**ZAC DREAM**

Zac was standing where Vanessa couldn't see him."hey Vanessa"he said so she could hear him but not

be able to hear where he is.

Vanessa turns around as she hears her name being called. when she turned around she don't see nothing. all she hears is music.

Then she sees Zac appear,from around the corner. he stops when she sees him then he starts singing,to the music.

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just any one to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I know that you are something special._

_To you I'd be always faithful._

_I want to be what you always needed._

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

Vanessa was getting chocked up,she couldn't believe someone would do this for her." Zac"she says as she runs up to him and throws her arms around him for a hug.

Zac was happy she liked the surprise but he had to tell her something."Vanessa I wanna tell you that I...."

_**beep beep beep beep**_

"Ughh"Zac shut off his alarm clock,and lays back down staring at the ceiling"man,i was having a good dream too,now if only I can make that dream come true"

Zac gets up and gets ready for school,then he drives to school.

Zac gets out of his car and heads into school,as soon as he got into school,he starts to head over to Vanessa's locker.

When he turns the corner that was keeping her to see him,he saw something he DID NOT want to see,he saw Vanessa and Ashley, so he ducks behind the corner again.

Zac went into thoughts immediately

"_why does she do this to me. i thought we had an understanding."_

Cody walked up to one of his best friends that he saw"hey dude,whats up"

Zac got kicked out of his thoughts"huh,what"

Cody was worried Zac,never acted like this"nothing. wrong with you?are you okay dude?"

"o nothing i-i mean yea,I'm fine,don't worry."Zac didn't want Cody to know what he was thinking,and he didn't want to tell everything about his past,which if he said what he was thinking,then he would have to tell him about his past,and he wasn't ready.

Cody on the other knew Zac was hiding something,and he was going to figure it out."okay dude,what ever you say."he said with sarcasm and jerk.

Zac knew Cody was going to keep pushing the subject because of the way he was talking."come on Cody lets go"

Cody knew he should wait to talk to him about it,he wait till later."k dude,come on"

(Zac and Cody headed off to class. when they got there they went to there seats where all their basketball buddies were waiting.

**while with Vanessa and Ashley**

Ashley just got to school,and immediately headed over to her best friends locker.

Ashley saw Vanessa at her locker like usually. she laughed to herself,she was happy that she knew her friend this good."hey girl,was up"

Vanessa knew who it was immediately"hey ash. nothing much."

"hi v. cool I think. hey did you check the movie that was on last night?

"o you mean The Fab Five movie?"

Ashley smiled as her smart friend remember as always."yeah,that it. what would I do without you. did you watch it?

Vanessa laughed"you would lose yourself. yea it was cool.

Ashley acted like it offended her."hey not fair,i would be fine."

Vanessa gave her a look not believing her.

"I would be okay,okay fine,i would lose myself completely. o man,i only got to see the begging cause Jennifer called me."

Vanessa smiled knowing she could get Ashley to tell her stuff but just looking at her. "thank you for agreeing with me. Oh my gosh, hows she doing"

Ashley just smiled knowing what her friend was thinking"she good,she said she might be back in like 4 months shes not sure.,she busy,but she misses everyone"

Vanessa then remember something"oh Ash the movie comes back on tonight."

Ashley got very excited"what are you serious,I have to watch it."she said jumping up and down,like a 3 year old in a candy store.

Vanessa laugh at her childish friend"ash chill,you can spend the night at my house and we can watch it there. i mean it is Friday."

Ashley jumped and hugged Vanessa"omg Vanessa,thank you so so much,you rule."

Vanessa tried to laugh"ash let go please,i cant breath"

**THATS WHEN ZAC SAW THEM.**

Ashley lets go"okay lets go we are going to be late."

Vanessa jumped into her normal school smart self"o man,lets go"she said gapping ashley's hand and running to class.

**IN CLASS**

Zac and Cody were with some guys from the basketball team,talking and having fun when Ashley and Vanessa walked in.

Zac saw them together and didn't think before he said"oh my gosh"he then sighed and turned around to the guys.

Cody ducked under the desk"what,wheres the bees."he said looking around.

Zac laughed a little"Cody get up. theres so bees dude."

the Basketball team laugh too and were all saying"Cody why were you under the desk"Cody just shot a glare at them and they shut up.

Cody then turned to Zac"well you said oh my gosh,very loud.

"its just that,never mind"he was going to explain then he remembered that he was not ready.

Cody was wondering why Zac was acting so weird"dude what were you going to say"

Zac shook his head a little just so Cody could see only."never mind,forget it"

Cody knew that shake of the head meant he didn't want to talk about it around people"okay dude what ever"

**while with Ashley and Vanessa**

they just walked into class and as soon as they walked in,they heard Zac say "oh my gosh"

Vanessa worried and curious" wonder what that was about?"

Ashley knew Zac a little bit to well,but didn't know the reason for this"who knows,knowing him its hard to say"

Vanessa and Ashley laughed. Vanessa knew something was up through.

Vanessa forgetting about it for a couple seconds and smiled"yea your right"

Vanessa and Ashley went to their seats and set down,they had study hall. So the teacher came in then left.

Ashley had no idea what Vanessa was thinking"hey v, I'll be right back"

Vanessa turned around"k,wait where are you going?"

Ashley didn't want to say to much"i need to talk to Cody."

Vanessa just didn't feel like asking any more questions. she wanted to think about what was wrong with Zac"okay,good luck,girl"=[

**WITH ASHLEY,CODY,AND ZAC.**

Ashley walked over to where Zac,Cody,and some of the basketball team are.

Zac was smiling as he was just finishing his conversation"yea I know"

Ashley smiled innocently"i hope I'm not interrupting something"

Zac turned around on his desk about to tell Ashley what to do when he saw what Ashley was wearing. Ashley was wearing tight jeans,with a white spaghetti strip shirt, that was a little low-cut so that you could see a little bit of her bra. she also had a little long sleeve shirt over it that was buttoned in the middle.

Zac couldn't believe his eyes. she looked hot."_Zac no,you cant do this to yourself,this is what happened the first time._" Zac couldn't help it though his throat got dry "Nnoo"

Ashley just looked at Zac. Wondering why he was acting weird today. "OK,umm Cody I need to talk to you"

Zac swallowed hard,and stood up"wait" he pointed to Cody "what do you have to talk to him about"?"


	2. he cant like her

**Chapter 2**

_Zac swallowed hard,and stood up"wait" he pointed to Cody "what do you have to talk to him about"?"_

Ashley knew what she had to do to get to him "Zac" she step very close to him "does it matter why I have to talk to him?"

Zac swallowed again,he knew what she was doing,but she was doing it to well. "well...no?"

she was about to say something when Cody finally cut in.

Cody stood up "Ashley,I'm coming."

Ashley turned to walk away but before she did,she turned to zac and gave him a smile. Then her and Cody went to a corner of the class room.

"okay,what did you what to talk about" he wanted to get it over with so bad that he had jerk in his voice.

Ashley hated it when they were jerks,or when they tried to be a jerk. So she put anger in her voice "we need to get Zac,to talk to Vanessa."

Cody laughed a little "what,why?" he said it loud,but lucky no one heard.

Ashley slapped the back of his head

Cody rubs the back of his neck "ow,that hurt"

Ashley smiled and had anger in her voice again "good,now look." she took his head and turned It to see Vanessa looking at Zac then turning away. The same with Zac.

Confused "so what,they look at each other, what is the big idea"

Ashley slapped the back of his head again.

Cody rubs the back of his head "oww,come on Ashley,that hurts."

mad she said "then shut up and listen"

Cody has never seen her like this,so he was scared a little"okay"

Ashley pleased "i think Vanessa likes Zac."

Cody still confused "o okay"

Ashley pleased that Cody is getting it "and I think Zac likes Vanessa"

"WHAT!!" he said it so loud that the whole class heard and turned to look at them.

Ashley is about to slap his head again when Cody grabs her hand "don't even think about it"

Ashley yanks her hand back "then be quit"

"okay, I will be quit, "his voice turn mad,with anger,and jerk "but let me tell you something Zac don't like Vanessa."

getting mad again "trust me the way he looks at her,and everything,he so likes her."

Cody knows Zac wouldn't like a girl like her "whatever,its not true. So think what ever you like but leave me and ZAC out of it. Okay because he would NEVER like a geek like her or you"Ashley gasped and her jaw dropped " don't even look at me like that ,yea,i know you like him,so get that idea out of your little head."

"Cody, I don't like him. He likes Vanessa, and Vanessa likes him. So don't give me this speech about how I need to get over myself, because you are the one who needs to get over them self.

Cody walked back over to his group very mad. While Ashley walked back over to Vanessa with tears in her eyes,she is mad and upset.

Vanessa worried "what what that all about?"

anger in her voice "Vanessa please,not right now,okay."

shocked "okay,fine" she turns around ,worried about Ashley.

**while with Cody**

Cody mad.

Cody's thoughts

_**how could she think that. She was so wrong. There is no way Zac likes Vanessa.**_

Zac interrupted his thoughts

waving hand in front of his face "dude,earth to Cody."

grabs his hand, angry "**what**"

"wow attitude, much"

anger in his voice and he don't try to hide it "Zac,don't mess with me right now"

"fine dude but What did Ashley say to you,to make you thins upset."

stands up "Zac,i said not now. I gotta go" runs out of the room

everyone is whispering about what just happened.

a basketball dude leaned over to Zac "Zac,what was that about."

Zac sees Ashley"i have no idea,but I know someone who does,and I'm getting to the bottom of this right now."he gets up and walks over to Ashley


	3. I lied to my best friend

**Chapter 3.**

_Zac sees Ashley"i have no idea,but I know someone who does,and I'm getting to the bottom of this right now."he gets up and walks over to Ashley_

**PARALYZE,PARALYZE,PARALYZE,PARALYZE**

Zac walked over to Ashley and just looked at her. To tell you the truth, he didn't know what to say. Then it hit him, he swore he saw a couple of tears fall from her eyes. When he thought he saw those tears, he didn't know why but it hurt him,hurt him bad.

Clears throat "Ashley"questioning

Ashley didn't look up, just turned her head,she knew who it was by the voice.

Again "Ashley "asking her to answer him.

"What. What Zac. What do you want." not mean just irritated

a little shocked "I came over here to see what was wrong with Cody, but now I want to know, are

you okay."

scuffs and looks up to Zac a little "Zac, I'm fine. I mean I didn't think I was going to get yelled at like that,but I'm fine."

confused "o,thats good,I think "

smiles and laughs a little at him "Zac,you always knew how to make me feel better."

getting uncomfortable "yea,so umm what was all that about with Cody."

What they didn't know was that Vanessa was listening to their whole conversation.

**WITH CODY**

Cody talking to himself,while walking down the hallway:

"Ugh,why would she think Zac liked Vanessa. Ughh. Zac would NEVER like a geek like her. why would he like a geek,when he is the most popular guy in school. He could get any girl he wanted,so why would he want a geek."Cody then fell on the ground,when a door open.

"ughhhhhh" got the breath knocked out of him.

"oh,my bad"helped him up "are you okay."

"huh,o,yea,I'm fine."looked up to see who it was

waving hand in front of his face"Cody,hello,Cody,anyone there."

"huh,o yea. Thanks for helping me Selena. I ugh gotta go."was about to leave,

"Cody" grabbed his wrist "why don't you ever talk to me anymore?we use to be best friends, now mi lucky if I get a word from you."

got his wrist free "Selena "got close to her,and backed her up to the door he just got hit from "listen to me. I don't talk to you,because you are always hanging out with Emily. Who you know has a

crush on me,and she creeps me out. Now, I'm done here,and I'm leaving."turned to leave

Selena was just standing there still against the door. Shocked he would say something like that.

"o,Selena,thanks for helping me again"and with that he left,leaving a confused,and a shocked Selena behind

**WITH ZAC,ASHLEY AND VANESSA.**

"um Ashley. What was wrong with Cody"

"o,Cody. Um don't worry about that. It was nothing. I just told him something he didn't want to hear."she didn't want to tell him the truth,cause she knew he would be mad that she was getting into his business

**Bell Rings.**

"o okay,thanks Ashley. see you later."

"k,bye Zac"smiled at him

Zac left and went to basketball practice. Since it was after school. Ashley on the other hand,was at her locker waiting for Vanessa,so they could walk home together.

"hey ash."debating on telling her what she heard,and was thinking of doing.

shuts her locker "hey v. you ready to go."

"Ash. I was wondering,if you could just walk home by yourself."gets cut off by Ashley

"what. I don't understand. I thought"gets cut off by Vanessa

"ash,you should have let me finish. I was wondering if you could walk home by yourself,because I have to stay after and tutor a kid."felt guilty,because she was lying to her best friend

smiled"oh,of course. I understand."got her stuff "have fun tutoring. I'll see you tonight. OK girl"With that Ashley left,and Vanessa smiled until she saw that Ashley was gone, then her FAKE smile fell.

Vanessa talking out loud to herself,while she leans against the locker

"what did I just do. Did I just lie to my friend?wait,why did I lie to Ashley. o yea,so she wouldn't know what I'm about to do. OH MY GOSH,I just freaking lied to my best friend for the first time,all because I thought she would get mad about what I'm gonna do. OMG,i lied to Ashley."fell to the ground with her head buried in arms,a few tears fell.


	4. she might die

_Vanessa talking out loud to herself,while she leans against the locker:_

"_what did I just do. Did I just lie to my friend?wait,why did I lie to Ashley. o yea,so she wouldn't know what I'm about to do. OH MY GOSH,I just freaking lied to my best friend for the first time,all because I thought she would get mad about what I'm gonna do. OMG,i lied to Ashley."(fell to the ground with her head buried in arms,a few tears fell.)_

_**while Vanessa had her head buried Joe and Zac were leaving...**_

Zac saw Vanessa with her head buried and started to get worried,so he went up to her. Vanessa didn't hear him,so she was still talking.

"what a-a-am I-I-I,gonna d,o,oo. I cant believe I,i,i,, just did that." Vanessa said between sobs.

Zac was SO worried by now he couldn't have stayed quite for one more second.

"Vanessa."

Vanessa looked up her eyes were red and puffy and she had make-up running down her face from crying.

Zac ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug and kept talking softly and sweetly to her,because she was shaking SO bad.

"sweetie,what's wrong?"Zac couldn't believe this was happening. He was holding the girl of his dreams and she wasn't pulling away.

Vanessa grabbed onto his shirt and snuggled so close to him that their was no air between them.

"Zac ,i,i,i. I just lied to my best friend. It,it,it hurts."by now she was going to start having a panic attack if he didn't hurry and calm her down.

"sweetie,calm down,You are going to throw yourself into a panic attack. please calm down."this was hurting him inside. he never wanted Vanessa to cry or hurt.

"i,i,i, cant Zac."

"Vanessa just breath. i can't bare to see you like this,its killing me. please calm down. if you go into a panic attack I will die right here in this spot. i can't lose you. I won't lose someone I care for dearly again. Please calm down for me. if not for me for your mom and stella."Zac was now wiping her tears and blinking his away.

Vanessa smiled and leaned up to Zac's mouth.

Zac was breathing hard.

She then smiled a little bit more and went to his ear"thanks for helping me Zac."

Zac was inhaling her scent,She smelled SO good

then she was leaving but stopped right in front of him. She didn't know what was making her do this,but something inside her made it fill so right..

Zac was hoping she wouldn't leave yet.

She then took and crashed her lips on his,and gave him a passionate kiss.

Zac was loving this,he thought this was a dream but it wasn't. Vanessa the girl of his dreams was kissing him.

**While with Joe leaving the same time as Zac.**

Joe was leaving the school,when he realized he need his book from his locker.

So he was heading to his locker,which is close to Vanessa's when he saw Vanessa sitting on the floor.

He was heading to go help her,because he is in love with her. He was heading to go talk to her,when Zac showed up and ran to hug her.

Joe was fuming with anger when Zac hugged her"ugh,why the heck is he hugging her."

so him wanting to know what would happen,he stayed around.

All he saw was Zac talking to her and her snuggling close to him.

He was about to leave,when he saw Vanessa get up to Zac's mouth.

"she wouldn't"

then she went to his ear. Joe sighed he was So relived.

Then he saw her kiss Zac.

Joe jaw dropped so fast,you would be able to even say _you._

"she did not just kiss him,its okay Joe,just look around the corner and see."as soon as he looked,he prayed to god,he didn't. she was still kissing him,and he was kissing back."thats it,i may not be her boyfriend,but neither is he."

Joe marched over to them and was pulling them apart faster then any of them could say anything.

**With Zac,Vanessa,and Joe.**

Zac and Vanessa were enjoying their kiss,until Joe came of and pulled them apart.

"Zac,what the heck,do you think you were doing,kissing Vanessa"Joe was about to punch him when Vanessa Jumped in.

"Joe,what are you doing."she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Zac was scared Vanessa would get hurt"Vanessa,get out of here."

Vanessa turned around fast and when she did,she got hit by a hand moving,she ended up falling HARD.

Joe and Zac ran to her.

"Vanessa answer me are you okay"Zac was SO worried,he was screaming, he couldn't lose someone he cared for deeply not again.

"Vanessa,please answer one of us"Joe was scared,he was screaming as well.

**Ashley came back to school because she called and Vanessa still wasn't home,so she got very worried,but when Ashley got into the school she thought she was going to faint.**

Ashely started talking to herself,"she just kissed him. She kissed Zac"tears were pouring down her face.

She started to run away,when she heard someone hit the ground and people screaming,so she turned around.

She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was on the ground unconscious. If tears weren't pouring fast before,they were definitely pouring fast now. she started to remember all the times they had together,while she ran to go see her best friend.

"Zac,Joe,move out of my way"she screamed as she ran up to Vanessa and squatted down and picked her up gently.

"sweetie are you okay,answerer me. Vanessa,answer me."she was still crying.

She turned to look at Zac and Joe,"she is unconscious,and looks like she fell weird,so she might have a swelled brain. we need to get her to the hospital or she,she,she might die."she was crying hysterically.


	5. in a coma

She started to run away,when she heard someone hit the ground and people screaming,so she turned around.

_She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was on the ground unconscious. If tears weren't pouring fast before,they were definitely pouring fast now. she started to remember all the times they had together,while she ran to go see her best friend._

"_Zac,Joe,move out of my way"she screamed as she ran up to Vanessa and squatted down and picked her up gently._

"_sweetie are you okay,answerer me. Vanessa,answer me."she was still crying._

_She turned to look at Zac and Joe,"she is unconscious,and looks like she fell weird,so she might have a swelled brain. we need to get her to the hospital or she,she,she might die."she was crying hysterically._

"didn't you hear me."Ashley said,still crying her eyes out."she needs to go to the hospital."she said crying even harder as she thought that her best friend was going to die.

Then it finally hit Joe and Zac,they needed to get Vanessa tot he hospital,or they would lose the person they loved.

Before they could even think of anything,they had Ashley yelling at them. They jumped out of there shocked faces and their thoughts,as soon as she stared yelling at them.

"ZAC,GET THE HECK OVER HERE,AND HELP ME. JOE STOP JUST STANDING THERE CALL 911 OR SOMETHING, CAUSE I AM **NOT** GOING TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND,BECUASE YOU GUYS ARE BEING STUPID."she said realizing the truth,that this was happening.

Joe had his phone out in no time,as Zac and Ashley tried to get any sign of Vanessa being still alive. in no time the ambulance was there and had Vanessa on the gurney and in the car on there way to hospital.

Zac and Ashley got Into Zac's car,so they could get the hospital. Joe got into his,and called his brother's telling them he wouldn't be there. Zac called his parents, saying he would be at the hospital,cause Vanessa was there.

As they got to the hospital Ashely remembered she should tell Vanessa's mom,what is going on. so she told Zac and Joe she would be back that she was going to call them.

Ashley was waiting for someone to pick up,as she was trying SO hard to not cry.

"hello"she heard her Vanessa's mom Gina say.

"um, Mrs. Hudgens, this is Ashley."  
"o,hello Ashley is everything okay? By any chance do you know where Vanessa is?"  
"actually, everything is not okay, and yea,i do know where she is."

"o,okay can you tell her to get home"she heard her mom sigh with relief.

"actually, Mrs. Hudgens,can you get down to the Hospital."

"Ashely,is everything okay? Where's Vanessa?"  
Ashely started crying"V-Vanessa,is in the h-hospital. Please just get down here,i will explain everything once you get here."

"sure thing,i have stella going to the neighbors, I'm getting into my car now,i will be there soon."

"bye,i will see you when you get here."Ashley was still crying but not as hard.

Ashley then walked back in and set down next to Zac again.

**10 minutes later...**

Mrs. Hudgens just got there and ran up to Ashley. When Ashley saw her she got up.

"Ashley,is she okay? Did they say anything? What happened?"

"Mrs. Hudgens, I'm so glad you made it here so soon. I don't know how she is, they wont tell us nothing. All I know is that Zac and Joe were with Vanessa,i was leaving when I heard someone fall,and then people screaming, I then turned around,and saw Vanessa on the floor not moving. I- i- I ran to her, and then we called 911 and now where here."

she said out of breath.

"oh, m-my p-po-poor baby."she said starting to cry,but wiped her tears quickly.

"hi Zac, its so nice to see you again."she then gave him a hug.

"you too, Mrs. Hudgens."

they then waited in silence.

Joe had to leave, 20 minutes after Mrs. Hudgens came, cause he had to go pack, he and his brother's had to go on tour, he said he would stop by before he left, to see if Vanessa was okay.

Hour later...

**ASHLEY"S POV**

we were still waiting to know how Vanessa was. Zac hasn't stopped pacing, he won't talk, he is keeping to himself. Mrs. Hudgens keeps crying,and is yelling at the receptionist wanting to know how her baby is. I just keep myself locked up inside,not talking just remembering all the times we had together.

Finally the doctor came out.

"anyone here for miss. Vanessa Hudgens?"  
immediately me,Zac, and Mrs. Hudgens jumped up and said "we are"

the doctor came over to us.

"now who is her family,and who is just her friends?"

"i am her mom."

"I am her sister"i knew the doctor probably didn't believe me but hey, I was like her sister,dang we considered each other sisters.

"i am just her friend"Zac said sitting back down.

"hi I'm Dr. Monte."he said shaking or hands.

"doctor, just tell us is she okay. How Is my baby?"she said, she had to know.

"well Mrs. Hudgens, Vanessa had quite a fall, she was completely unconscious when she got here, so we immediately took her in and had test on her."

"just tell me is she okay."i said,i hated waiting,i wanted to know if my best friend was okay.

" well, the way she fell, she didn't land good."

Mrs. Hudgens, Zac,and me started thinking the worst.

"i have some good news, and some bad news. I don't want to hurt you but its not that good so either way I'm most likely gonna hurt you. Vanessa,didn't fall good, we tried all we could do, but she is still not conscious. good news, she is not dead. The bad news, I'm So sorry, but Vanessa, slipped into a coma."


	6. we miss you

**Chapter 6**

"_i have some good news, and some bad news. I don't want to hurt you but its not that good so either way I'm most likely gonna hurt you. Vanessa,didn't fall good, we tried all we could do, but she is still not conscious. The good news is, she is not dead. The bad news,I'm So sorry, but Vanessa, slipped into a coma._

ASHLEYS PROV~~

Mrs. Hudgens is on the ground crying.

Zac is teary eyed, a couple tears fall every now and then.

"is my sister okay"i had to know.

"well,Vanessa is in a coma. So she's not dead"

I was getting irritated" IS MY SISTER FREAKING GOING TO LIVE AND BE NORMAL VANESSA AGAIN OR NOT. JUST TELL ME IS SHE OKAY."

"miss. Calm down. She is not going to die,and there is a possibility that she will come out of this,but I would say talk to her,she can hear you. Maybe if she knows that you guys miss her, and love her, then maybe she will come out of it."

"what do you mean, 'we should talk to her and tell her we miss her,because then she will come out."

"well, Vanessa, is the one keeping herself in the coma. She could come out in a minute, an hour,a day, a month,or even years. It all depends on her,and when she wants to come back home."

"wait a minute, so your telling me you cant do nothing, to help her."

"no, but you guys can."

the doctor looked around me to see Mrs. Hudgens and Zac holding each other crying."please tell them what I just told you, so that they know whats going on."

"yea okay,I'll tell them, wait. When can we see her."

"anytime you want, you could go right now if you want to, but just tell them first please,and only one person in the room at a time, because if to many people go in her room to talk to her,then you might throw her in shock or confuse her."

"wait,i don't know her room number."

"oh its,"he looked at his clip board"room 212"

"okay thanks Mr. Monte."

the doctor was leaving when he turned around"miss. Please let them know."

"thanks for everything doctor, and I will."

the doctor left and I turned around to look at Zac and Mrs. Hudgens.

Mrs. Hudgens looked completely lost,she was in Zac's chest crying.

Zac was holding her,his eyes were full of tears,he was trying not to let them fall,but every couple seconds tears would fall. he looked SO lost,and broken,i felt bad for him.

I took a deep breath and walked over to them,i guess Mrs. Hudgens heard me cause she jumped up and looked at me.

I had tears in my eyes,it was going to be hard to tell her this,and just the thought of my friend dying killed me.

"Ashley,how is she?"

with that Zac jumped up. "is she okay."

I took another deep breath. "the doctor said that she is not died,but she is a coma,and there is nothing they can do. The only thing they can do is be there and give her her medicine. We how ever can help her. We just need to talk to her,and let her know that we miss her and love her."

"wait, what do you mean, she knows we miss her and love her." Mrs. Hudgens said confused.

"i know,but you see Vanessa is the one keeping herself in the coma, there is a possibility that she will come out of it,but it all depends on her,and when she wants to come home. it could take minutes, days, weeks,months,or years."

"can we see her? Did he say?" Mrs. Hudgens asked.

"yes we can see her, but we have to go in one at a time,just talk to her, because she can hear us."

we all walked to room 212 and when we got there we decided that Mrs. Hudgens should go in first, because it was her daughter. Me and Zac Waiter outside on the bench."

Mrs. Hudgens walked in.

PROV~~~~

I walked in and saw my baby on a bed,with wires connected to her. I ran to her bed,and hugged her,then grabbed her hand.

"baby, please wake up, we miss you, Ashley misses you, Zac misses you,and sweetie I'm lost without you. Come back for Ashley, Zac, and stella, and me baby."

"_mommy,please don't feel lost,i miss you guys, but I feel better here."_

I just stare at her, I cant take it,i hug her and cry into her chest. " baby, please wake up, please."

" _mommy, please don't cry. i don't like to see you cry or hear you cry."_

"i cant take this, I need to get out of here, baby mommy is going to be outside, okay. I love you and miss you and stella does too. Don't worry though stella is at the neighbors."

" _okay, mommy, I love you too, and please don't let stella see me like this, I love her too , I miss you guys,."_

I walked outside and saw Zac and Ashley on the bench staring into space.

"okay, who's next." I said wiping a few tears."

they just looked at me then for the first time Zac really talked.

"Ashley, should go in next, because she was the one who helped us and she is much closer to her then me."

"thanks, Zac. I will go in."

Ashley walked in the room and I took her place on the bench.

VANESSAS PROV~~~~

"_i want out of here, I can't stand to hear my mom cry, and my mom looks so old, I don't care if I feel pain. I don't want my mom to fell the pain."_

_I want out of here, I miss my mom,and I miss stella, and I have to say I'm sorry to ash, come on how do I get out of here."_

_I walked around trying to find away out when I heard the song my dad use to sing to me._

_Then I heard his voice._

"_baby girl, you always did get in binds that I had to help you out of"_

" _daddy" I looked everywhere and couldn't find him"daddy where are you"_

" _I'm right here baby, turn around."_

_I turned around and saw my dad._

"_daddy." I ran up to him and gave him a hug_

"_okay, now Vanessa, what did you do this time."_

"_i lied to my best friend, and then I took and I kissed this boy, and then another boy came over and they were going to fight, so knowing me I tried to stop it,and I got hit by a hand and feel on the ground, and then I heard crying and screaming and then I heard mommy crying. And daddy I want out of here, please help me, I cant stand to see mommy so broken."_

"_okay, baby girl, relax, here listen to the next two people who come in, okay and then I will help you."_

"_okay, daddy, please don't leave me."_

"_i wont baby girl, now lets listen okay."_

ASHLEY'S PROV~~~~

"_i cant believe Zac let me go in he is a nice guy."_

I saw Vanessa and hugged her and cried. "v, come back, please. Who else is going to pick on Zac and Cody with me. Watch movies with me. Make me feel better. Make me laugh, and be a sister to me when mine left. Girl please come back, I miss you. Zac and your mom is lost they cant stop crying. Please come back girl."

I just cried into her chest and held her hand.

"I'm_ gonna come back ash, I wont leave you alone, trust me."_


	7. Oxygen

**Chapter 7**

"I'm_ gonna come back ash, I wont leave you alone, trust me."_

ASHLEYS PROV~~~

I just set there and cried. "v, I miss you,and I want to stay here and talk,but I cant stand to see you like this. I'll be outside with your mom. I miss you,please come back. Your mom is so lost, she looks ten years older then she is,stella keeps calling not really knowing whats happening,Zac is crying,and I, I just want to see you and your family okay,and you back where you belong, with your family and friends, with me,your mom, and stella. Please come back girl, we miss you. I have to go, but I'll be outside. I love you."

I got up and took one last look at her,and went outside, to get Zac, so he could come say something to her.

I walked out and whipped my tears away. "Zac its your turn."

he just looked at me then got up and went in the room. I took his place an hugged Mrs. Hudgens.

" she is going to be okay."

" I know Ashley, it's just, my baby girl is in there."

I just hugged her while she cried.

VANESSAS PROV~~~

"_daddy, please. Help me get out of here. I can't take it, mommy is hurting, stella is hurting,and so is Ashley. Please daddy help me."_

"_now baby girl, remember, you have to wait for me to fix your binds."_

"_i know but daddy, can't you change the rules this time. I mean what if I never can get out of this weird place."_

"_now baby, I will help you,and you will get out, now baby girl this to this next person. If you listen closely and here the person's words, then you wont need my help to get out of here and you will be able to get out of here yourself. The tradition might just change, this time, I might not have to help you if you listen."_

"_okay daddy."_

_the next voice I heard, I did not expect to hear. It was no other then Zac._

ZACS PROV~~~

I walked in the room, and saw Vanessa hooked up to a lot of machines and wires. i rushed over to her and set in the chair next to her. I was trying to think of something to say. I held her hand then decided to speak from my heart,and say how I felt.

"Vanessa, I know you don't really like me. You think i'm a jerk and everything but, I like you a lot. I know that kiss that we had in the hallway may have been because you felt vulnerable, I don't know. I just hope you know that I will never forget that kiss, or that moment."

"_Zac, I liked it. I don't regret it."_

"Vanessa, you have to come out of this. You need to come home. I know it may hurt to come out of a safe place like that but you need to come home. If not for me, then for stella, and your mom, also Ashley, she is completely lost, your mom is the worst though. Please come back.

"_i'm trying. Its not easy."_

"i know its not easy, but you need to try harder okay." I cried. " Vanessa I can't have this happen to me again, I never told anyone this, but my like older sister, was crying hysterically and went into a panic attack. Well she couldn't stop, she tried to walk to come and get us, well she f, flipped over the banister, and went into a coma. She came out of it, but after she told us everything that happened. Well we left that night to get her room ready for her to come back, and some how she threw herself into shock, and she died. All she said while she was awake was how hard it was to come out, but she had to for her family. Please Vanessa come out for your family and friends, and m, me."

"_i'm so sorry Zac. I'm trying its not easy."_

" Vanessa, I, I love you. I know it seems to soon but I have for awhile now. I have dreams where I sing to you. Vanessa, I can't go on without, I have tried not to cry, but I have had tears in my eyes since you feel and didn't get up. Ugh I could kick Joe's butt for what he did, how did he not see you there. I know he didn't mean it but still. Anyway, Vanessa, your smile makes my day,heck it makes my life. I could live forever if I just knew you were happy"

"_thats so sweet Zac. I love you too,but I also love Kevin. I think I need to stay here,i would just cause to must fighting."_

_**Baby you're a star  
Unrolling out the red carpet for you on the floor  
Cuz independent everything  
I'm gonna give you when you come to my door  
And I made you the air I'm taking  
Without you I'm suffocating I can't let you go  
Cuz everything as I don't need around me  
I've been hooked since you found me  
Baby look how I'm diving below**_

Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen yeah  
Without you don't think I can live no  
Cuz baby I'm your advocate yeah  
Girl you are my oxygen whoa

What good are money and clothes  
And million dollar homes  
If I ain't got you around  
Cuz see the thought of you gone  
Leaving me here all alone  
The tears start rollin down  
Let me kiss your fingertips and your lips  
Baby it's something I can't live without  
Cuz everyone else around  
Don't mean a thing I got everything I need  
Baby in your love I'm swimming out

Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen  
Girl you are my oxygen yeah  
Without you don't think I can live no  
Cuz baby I'm your advocate yeah  
Girl you are my oxygen whoa

"Vanessa, please come back I love and miss you. We all miss and love you,we cant live without you. You are our oxygen."

I then cried hoping she heard at least some of the stuff I said, it was all coming from my heart, even the song.

I suddenly felt movement in my hand.


End file.
